The Best Friend Menace
by Bent137
Summary: Three years after Rory’s return from Washington, where has life led our heroes? : [First Episode in the It Happened That Summer series, sequel to the Forbidden Fruits Trilogy] : [Complete]


**Title: **It Happened That Summer (Episode One: The Best Friend Menace)  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Improv: **spin, glitter, yawn, black  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls or Star Wars  
**Summary: **Three years after Rory's return from Washington, where has life led our heroes?  
**Authors Note: **This is a sequel to my Forbidden Fruits Trilogy. I was going to make this all one part but it got long. Really, really long. So this will also be a trilogy. Thanks to Rea for betaing.  
**Spoilers: **Season Three and my 3 stories "A Fine Line", "Between Love and Hate" and "Just Hate."

It Happened That Summer:

The Best Friend Menace

It is in a modest apartment in New Haven that we find Rory Gilmore, asleep in her bed. However, sleep would not last long. Her alarm rings, and without opening her eyes she reaches out and smacks the alarm, sending it into submission. She stretches and burrows further under her quilt. "I will get up," she says aloud, to herself. She sighs and opens an eye, immediately closing it against the bright light streaming into the room. "In five minutes," she adds to her last statement. She lays quietly for a moment before groaning. She slowly opens one eye, blinking against the bright light. She rolls onto her back and slowly opens the other eye. She blinks rapidly as she takes in her room, with it's cream colored walls, and vibrantly colored accessories. A bright morning sun is streaming through a window opposite the bed, right into her eyes. Rory pushes her covers off and walks over to the window. Yawning, she takes in the early morning quiet. There is no one on the street, the birds are chirping their morning song in the tree just outside. Rory is four stories up. Renewed with the fresh energy of the morning Rory turns and goes into her bathroom. After a quick shower, and brushing her teeth she returns to her room and gets dressed. She walks into the kitchen, grabbing her cordless phone along the way, and proceeds to make coffee while dialing the phone. She walks over to the cupboard and pulls down a bowl and some cereal. She pours some cereal into the bowl, "Come on, pick up." She walks over to the coffeepot with a mug. She expertly switches the mug with the coffee pot.

"Hello?" says a familiar voice on the phone.

"Hi Luke," Rory says, "It's me."

"Hi Rory, how you doing?"

"Pretty good. Did I wake my mom up?"

"Yeah actually I think you did. She's coming down the stairs now," Luke said. She heard him speaking to someone, "It's Rory." Rory switched the coffee pot with the mug and went back to her cereal.

"Honey?" Lorelai said into the phone.

"Hey Mom."

"You woke Mommy up."

"I'm sorry, but I was just calling to see if you're still coming tonight." Rory got the milk out of the fridge and poured it into the bowl.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it." Rory could hear her talking to someone else, "Bye Luke."

"Luke leaving?" Rory put the milk back and began rummaging in her cupboards.

"Yeah, he's heading to open the diner."

"How's Lisa?" Rory's hand closed around a bag of mini marshmallows and she pulled it out.

"She's doing good. She's starting to talk."

"Oh, and I'm missing it." Rory dumped a few mini marshmallows on her cereal and set the bag on the counter.

"Yeah, you are. But Luke went out and bought a video camera and we're taping it for you."

"Good. Listen, I have to get going if I want to be to class on time. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight honey. Bye."

"Bye Mom." Rory hung up the phone and set it on the counter. She picked up her breakfast and used a spoon to shovel some of the food into her mouth. She wandered out to her couch and sat down. She took another bite before leaning forward and grabbing the remote off of the coffee table. She turned on the TV and switched it to the morning news. She watched the local anchor cover a news story on a fire the previous night.

When Rory had finished her cereal she turned off the TV and took her bowl to the kitchen. She rinsed out her bowl and put it in the dishwasher. She walked back out to her living room and put on a pair of red shoes that had been discarded on a table. She picked up her messenger bag and checked it's contents. Not finding what she was looking for she began walking towards her bedroom, swinging the bag over her shoulder as she went. Once in her room she picked up a book off of her nightstand and slipped it into the bag. She walked back through the apartment to her door. She plucked her keys off of a nail next to the door and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. She took the elevator down to the lobby. She walked out the door and reveled in the warm spring day.

***************************

Rory opened the heavy oak door and entered the class room. Everyone looked up for a moment, but upon seeing it was her, turned back to their tasks. Rory made her way over to the table where a young man with spiky black hair was sitting. She set her Styrofoam cup of coffee on the table and sat down. "Hey Jack," she said.

"Morning, Rory," he replied. "Hey, can you give me an honest opinion?"

"I can try."

"Do you think I'd look good with blue hair?"

Rory looked at him, "Hmm, no. Blue highlights, yes. All of your hair, no."

"I see," Jack mused. "Well, thank you, Rory."

Rory began taking books out of her bag, "So, thinking of going punk on me?"

"Yeah a little." Just then the teacher walked in. Everyone sat down and faced front.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, putting his case on his desk. "I have your papers graded and ready to hand out." He pulled some papers out of his case and made his way around the room handing them to students. "As always efforts varied. Some did better than others." He set a paper face down in front of Rory. "Some were just plain dismal." He set a paper in front of Jack. Jack and Rory exchanged glances before turning over their papers.

"A-," Rory said. "You?"

"B+," Jack replied.

"Is that supposed to be dismal?" Rory asked skeptically. Jack shrugged. "I don't think it's dismal," Rory said reassuringly.

"I'm good with it too."

"Good." They were pulled out of their conversation by the teacher.

"Okay, now let's discuss your reading from last night." Rory sighed as the teacher began the conversation.

***************************

Rory was so immersed in her studies that when the bell rang signaling the end of the period she was shocked. Along with the rest of the class she gathered her things before walking out with Jack.

"Want to get some coffee?" Rory asked him.

"No, I've got to meet Tobey in the library."

"Oh, big study session?"

"Yeah. That is if we get any studying done."

"Take some rope and tie him to a chair."

Jack thought it over for a second, "I think the librarian would frown on that."

"You're right."

"Plus it'd be way too tempting for me."

"I guess," Rory said, walking beside him towards the library.

"Hey, you never told me about your date with that guy, what was his name? Mark, Mike, Mickey?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"He stand you up?"

"No, he was just, not right. He was so boring. I kind of put him out of my mind, hence forgetting his name."

"I'm sure," Jack said.

"What?" Rory asked defensively. "He was boring."

"Speaking of dysfunction and commitmental fears, isn't Lorelai coming tonight?"

"Is commitmental even a word?"

"It is now, question evader."

"Yeah she is."

"Maybe you should ask her for advice. Not to be mean or anything, just blunt, but it seems like a whole 'like mother, like daughter' thing."

Rory eyed him, "I hate to burst your oh-so-fragile bubble, but mom has Luke."

"Exactly!" Jack waved his arm out. "She's been there, she's done that, she probably has the t-shirt. Maybe she can give you some pointers to find your dream guy now that she has hers."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Rory responded, stopping abruptly. "This is my stop."

Jack stopped too, "Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, okay." The two friends parted ways.

***************************

When Rory arrived home from classes she hung her keys on the nail, set her bag on the desk and headed for the kitchen. Along the way she noticed her answering machine light was blinking. She gave the button a quick jab before continuing on her quest for sustenance.

"Rory! It's me, Lane." Lane's voice rang through the apartment. "You never let me know how your date went. You need to call me. Oh, and isn't Lorelai going to visit tonight? Tell her I said hi." Rory reached up and opened a cupboard, the machine beeped.

"Hi honey, it's mommy. Now, I'll be getting there around six." Rory glanced at the clock, It was only five. "Figure out where you want to go for dinner. I can do pizza, or Chinese. Oh, Italian sounds good too. See you then!" The machine beeped again.

Rory pulled a package of cookies from the cupboard. "Rory it's Lane again, I just talked to Jack. He told me all about the date. I can't believe you told him before me. But he says you had forgotten about it anyways so I forgive you. That's not very you Rory. I agree with his suggestion to talk to Lorelai. Then again, I know slightly more than Jack and I have to wonder if this little commitment thing or whatever it is has any relation to..." Lane was cut off by the machine's beep.

"Rory, it's Jack." A noise could be heard in the background. "Okay, okay, Jack and Tobey. He says hi. Anyways," Jack began speaking really fast, "I talked to Lane and she told me you never told her about the date. Bad friend! But we forgive you because we love you. We both think you should talk to your mom when she gets here." Rory rolled her eyes and pulled a cookie out of the package. "Rory put the cookie down! I can tell. I know you're going to be eating a cookie when you hear this." Rory spins around and looks from the machine to the cookie in fear and puts the cookie back. "Your mother will be here in about an hour from when you'll hear this and you're going out to dinner." Rory starts combing the room for bugs. "Probably Chinese." Rory looks at the machine and continues her search more frantically. "No I did not bug your apartment. Geez, I'll talk to you later. Bye." The machine beeped and grew quiet. Rory approached it timidly. Just as she reached it the phone rang, causing her to jump.

After gathering her wits about her she found her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's me," Lorelai's voice came through the earpiece.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"I'm just calling because I'm going to be a little early. Traffic isn't so bad."

"How early?"

"Half and hour to forty-five minutes early."

"Okay mom."

"See you then. Oh what's for dinner?"

Rory thought about the message, "I was thinking Chinese but if you'd rather have pizza or Italian."

"No way, Chinese sounds great."

"Okay mom, bye."

"Bye honey."

Rory hung up the phone and set it in it's cradle before sitting at her desk and getting out her work.

***************************

Rory was fully submersed in her psychology work when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Glancing at the clock she realized it was probably her mom. She pulled herself out of the chair and walked to the door. She turned the lock and opened it. Standing on the other side indeed was Lorelai, laden down with bags, and all grins. Rory smiled at the sight and moved aside so her mother could come in. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey," Lorelai said as she tried to squeeze herself and all her bags through the tight door.

"I think you forgot the kitchen sink."

"Very funny."

"Well set them down wherever, and let's head out for dinner. I'm starved."

"Okay." Lorelai dropped the bags just inside the door and turned to see Rory shoving some money in her pocket and grabbing her keys. Rory gestured for Lorelai to go first, and she did. Rory shut the door behind them and locked it with her key.

She turned to her mom, "I found a new place. Actually, it just opened, and it's within walking distance."

"Cool."

"They have the best egg rolls."

"Even better than Al's?"

"Of course."

"Blasphemy!"

***************************

Rory and Lorelai were laughing as they walked into Rory's apartment. Rory stopped to hang her keys on the nail and was prone to even more giggles when Lorelai tripped over her own bags in front of her. Rory shut the door and extended a hand to help her mother up. "Dinner was so good," Rory commented as Lorelai got to her feet and brushed off her glittery top.

"It was, and you were right about those egg rolls."

"Well then, a good thing I thought ahead and got extra to bring home huh?" Rory gestured to the bag she was carrying.

"Brilliant my dear."

"So have a seat, I'll put these in the fridge and then we can settle in to talk some more."

"Okay," Lorelai sat down on the couch. Rory walked into the kitchen and was putting the bag in the fridge when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Lorelai said jumping up and avoiding her bags in her trek to the door. She flung it open to reveal Jack. "Hey Jack."

"Lorelai." The two hugged.

"Come on in, Rory's just in the kitchen sticking the leftovers in the fridge." Jack moved past Lorelai and began to enter the apartment. "Oh and watch out for my," Lorelai paused as Jack tripped over her bags and fell on his face, "bags. They're lethal."

"I noticed."

Rory emerged from the kitchen, "Hey Jack, are you okay?" She walked over and offered a hand to help him up. He accepted and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Fine doll, just a bump and a shattered ego." Lorelai and Rory laughed as the three made their way to the couch.

"So, what brings you by?" Rory asked.

"Just came to see your mom. Say hello and all that sort of thing." Jack grinned and looked at Lorelai. "Hello Lorelai."

"Hello Jack." Lorelai said slowly.

"Uh huh," Rory nodded. "Now, what's the real reason you came over?"

"Well remember what we were talking about?"

"Oh! I can't believe it never occurred to me. Jack you shouldn't. I don't want you to." Rory protested.

"Oh, then please do," Lorelai interrupted.

"Well as you may," he cast a sidelong glance at Rory, "or may not know, Rory's date a few nights ago was a flop."

"I didn't even know she had a date," Lorelai said startled.

"It was nothing mom, just a little coffee thing."

"The most important kind child of mine." She looked at Jack, "Do continue."

"Well I suggested she may have a fear of commitment or," Jack fumbled, "some sort of, of, well, a dysfunction."

"I see," Lorelai said.

"So I suggested she talk to you about it."

"Are you saying I'm dysfunctional?" Lorelai demanded.

"Oh god," Rory buried her head in her hands.

"No," Jack countered, "I'm saying you know her better and may understand why, hence making you able to call her on it better than me or Lane."

"Lane knew and didn't tell me?!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"She only found out today," Jack explained.

"Well, she knew about the date, but nothing else," Rory offered weakly.

"That's still better than what I got."

"Rory, not helping," Jack said. He turned back to Lorelai. "I knew Rory wouldn't tell you because she doesn't want to admit there's anything wrong. But I know there is, I can just tell, and see it sometimes. So I came over to tell you, and hope you'd see it too and be able to fix it. Or help her fix it."

"I see," Lorelai said. "I actually do see it, and now that I know, I am worried."

***************************

It was late now, and Jack was long gone. Lorelai and Rory were beginning to tire and the conversation had slowed.

"So," Lorelai started, trying to think of how to best broach the subject, "I'd like to talk about what Jack said earlier.

"Mom," Rory said wearily.

"Listen, no lectures or anything, I just have one question."

"Okay."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Does it have anything to do with Dean and Jess?"

"Mom."

"Rory."

Rory sighed and looked down, "Truthfully? I don't know." Rory looked at her mother, "Maybe."

Lorelai shook her head sadly, "Why?"

"You only said one question."

"This is an addendum. Why would you be like this, why them? I don't even really know how to put it best."

"I don't know," Rory shrugged uneasily. "It's just, the first two guys I ever really had feelings for ended up gay."

"And you think you made them that way?" Rory nodded and Lorelai sighed, "No honey. No one really makes you gay I don't think. Besides I they aren't really gay anyways."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

There was a silence in the room. "Have you heard from them?" Rory questioned.

Lorelai sighed. "Yes, and no."

"What does that mean?"

"I talk to Dean about once a week. We're still friends. I didn't want to keep it from you at first, but he insisted. I watched you and I decided it would probably be best if I just kept quiet about it."

"Oh. How is he?"

"He's good," Lorelai said. "He's back in Chicago. He moved there right after graduation to take care of his grandparents. They passed last year."

"Oh. I'm sorry for him."

"He'd be glad to know that."

"How about Jess?"

"Well, I've only talked to him a couple of times since you moved. When he was in the diner visiting Luke."

"How's he? Where is he?"

"Well, last I saw him he was okay. He was living back in New York, but Luke told me a few days ago he's moving out of the city."

"Where to?"

"I don't know, not far. He only has about a half an hour commute."

"Oh."

The conversation trailed off and the room became quiet again.

"So," Lorelai said leaning forward, "tell me about the date."


End file.
